Back Home
by Missschievous
Summary: After 3 years, he's finally back home. ONE SHOT.
1. Back Home

_I'm trying my best to work through my dying muse for Scandal. For those who follow me on tumblr you'll know that I no longer watch the show. However, I'm going to try my best not to let me deter from my work. I'm going to try my hardest to finish my fanfic's that I have going. This random spurt of writing came to me a few days ago I this practically flew out of me. With that being said, here's the story!_

* * *

><p>There was a plunge in her bed, weight dipped the king sized mattress towards the center. Despite the fact she was half asleep, Olivia knew that sitting before her was her two and a half year old daughter; Amelia.<p>

Olivia opened her eyes slowly, her daughter staring at her with wide, round blue eyes. The little girl had her father's eyes, smile and ears. Luckily, she inherited Olivia's cute nose and full lips. Her skin the colour of sand; her hair was black as night, and it hung in perfect soft curls.

"Momma." The little girl crawled happily towards her mom, slapping her tiny hands down on Olivia's chest.

"Hi pumpkin."

"Daddy come now?" She asked with a blink of her pretty eyes.

Olivia tried her best not to cry. In all honesty, she couldn't believe the day had finally come. It seemed hypothetical, and that it would never actually come. Every time he was supposed to come home, he was needed for something else. Yes he was being brave for fighting for his country, there was no doubt about it. But he had left her when she needed him the most.

The night before he was due to deploy to Afghanistan for a 3 year term, it happened. The two best friends since kindergarten; Fitz and Liv had sex. She wouldn't simply describe it as sex. The two of them made love until the wee hours of the morning. Liv wasn't sure if it was the the two glasses of wine, or the fact that she wasn't going to see him for 3 years; but she spilled her heart out to him. She told him exactly what she'd been feeling for the past 20 plus years of her life.

And that night, they made a baby.

And the next morning, he shipped off to Afghanistan.

In the total of 3 years she managed to speak to him a total of 3 different times. Twice on the phone and once via a skype call which lasted a total of 4 minutes.

The moment she told him she was pregnant, she knew everything would change. They were no longer Fitzy and Livvie who could deny their feelings for one another. They were bringing a child into the world, and at 25 years old Olivia had never been more scared. She was alone, pregnant and the father of her child and love of her life was across the world doing god knows what. As much as she wanted to cry, scream and break something at her current situation, she couldn't; she was carrying a child. She was carrying _their_ child.

So she got her shit together, moved into a bigger apartment and started getting ready for motherhood. Countless baby books, mothering classes, birth video's and 9 months later; she was a mother. Amelia Sophia Grant weighed in at 6 pounds 4 ounces, born at Massachusetts General Hospital.

The little girl was the love and light of her life. Amelia was sweet, charming and beautiful. Anyone who came into contact with the little one instantly adored her. Even Olivia's parents, who threatened to disown Olivia with the news of her pregnancy instantly adored their grandchild. With the help of her parents, Fitz's dad and best friends Harrison, Stephen and Abby; Olivia raised Amelia to be the intelligent, creative, polite and wondrous little toddler who stood before her.

"Daddy's coming home today sweetheart." Olivia sat up, pulling the little girl into her lap. "You excited?"

The little girl grinned as wide as she could. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She chanted, clapping her hands together.

Liv was thankful that as a new nurse with a child, they were more than accommodating to her schedule at the hospital. They even allowed her the weekend off.

Looking at the time Olivia smiled, they had a few hours before his flight was due to arrive. She'd make breakfast, shower Amelia and herself and then introduce her daughter to her father for the first time. The whole thing seemed absolutely surreal.

"Pancakes." Amelia stated simply. "I eat pancakes."

Olivia chuckled, getting out of bed before sweeping up her daughter on her hips. They walked over to the kitchen and she sat Amelia down on a stool at the kitchen island counter.

"Regular or blueberry?" Olivia asked.

"Blueberry!"

She smiled softly. The little girl loved her blueberry pancakes, just like her father.

**XXXXX**

"Liv I need you to breathe ok?" Harrison frowned. The three of them were standing in the airport, waiting for him to walk out. Harrison had opted to drive Liv, knowing the poor girl was going out of her mind. The last thing Olivia needed was to be in a car accident.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't grasp the fact that in a mere matter of moments she'd been faced with the one person she was dying to see more than anything. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Livvie look at me." Harrison said, turning her to face him so her back was to the doors. Little Amelia hung on Olivia's hip, playing with her mother's hair without a care in the world. Then randomly she plopped her head on Olivia's shoulders and looked in the opposite direction of her mother.

"Harrison..."

"You need to breathe okay. Everything is going to be fine. He loves you and you love him. You two are meant to be so just BREATHE."

Nothing was concrete. She needed to hear it from the horses's mouth. She needed to hear him say it.

She was breathing. She was closing her eyes taking deep breathes. She could hear Harrison chuckling in the background as Amelia squirmed in her arms.

"Emi stop it." Olivia warned, her eyes still closed.

"Mama." Amalia said in an almost whisper. "Look mama look."

"Hi."

His voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned around and there he was, the love of her life.

He had stubble, more than a shadow less than a beard. His eyes were a dark and stormy grey. He was wearing his uniform and his hair was a mess of curls from the flight. Most importantly he wore the lopsided smile which she fell in love with more than 20 years ago.

"Hi." She was crying, tears streaming down her face which he wiped with his thumb.

It was only then it dawned on him to address the little human staring at him so widely. She had his eyes. She had his smile. She had his signature superman curl which hung at the front of her head; a Grant family heirloom if you will.

"Daddy?" She asked with wide eyes and a pout just like her mother's.

"Hi princess." It was now his turn to cry. His daughter was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. She reached for him and he took her softly into his arms. It wasn't long before Amelia was shedding a few tears of her own against her father's shirt.

Olivia stood there frozen as she watched the first few interactions between them. It was effortless natural. Amelia clung to him as if she'd know him forever and he held her little body perfectly. He cooed and soothed her calmly, stroking her soft head of hair until the sobs subsided.

Amelia pulled back slightly, taking her father's face into her own hands. She examined him with a purse of her lips and a squint of her eyes. Finally she smiled sweetly, "daddy." The little girl concluded and pressed a kiss to her fathers cheek. A few moments later the little girl rested her head against her fathers shoulder and dozed off.

He turned his attention back to Liv who had now stopped crying. She looked upon him like she was seeing a ghost.

"Hi." He smiled at her again.

"Hi." She reached out to touch him, just as Amelia had. Olivia needed to make sure he was real and tangible. This wasn't just some fairy tale or dream, she needed to verify he was really standing there with her, holding their daughter.

His free hand cupped her face, wiping whatever dry tears were left away. "Can I kiss you?"

It took her a few moments to make sure she had heard correctly. She then nodded her head a few times. "Yeah."

He smiled, dipping his head so his lips could meet hers. There was an explosion in her belly; fireworks erupted within her. She got lost with him, driving her tongue into his mouth. He was sweet and careful, tracing her lips with the soft texture of his own tongue before pulling away.

"I'm home." He stated simply.

"You're home."

**XXXXX**

After reuniting with his best friend Harrison dropped the new family at Liv's and made himself scarce. Liv was thankful for all Harrison was doing for her; he truly was a great friend.

"Wow." Fitz said softly as they entered her two bedroom apartment. "You're not doing so bad for yourself."

She smiled softly. Her apartment was decorated eloquently with the perfect mixture of the shades of brown, burgundy, creme and navy blue. It was modern yet classic in it's own weird way. It was Liv through and through. Though it was slightly on the small side, it made it all the more homier.

"You hungry?" Liv asked taking Amelia from Fitz. "I was thinking I could order Gino's Pizza."

He grinned from ear to ear, an all time favourite. "That sounds absolutely incredible."

"There's clean towels in the bathroom. I hope you don't mind but I have a few of your clothes, I took some from Harrison. I wasn't sure if you were going to go back to your place with him or stay here so I thought to—"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you and her." He said with conviction. "Nowhere."

It felt amazing to her him say that and she couldn't help but blush. "Well I'll get to ordering the pizza then."

"Mkay." He kissed her forehead then Amelia's then went towards the bathroom.

"Mama?" Amalia asked as Olivia sat them both down on the couch.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Daddy live here?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I hope so baby. I really hope so."

**XXXXX**

Gino's tasted just as good as he remembered. He ate until he was stuffed while Olivia and Amelia watched him like a movie. It was different; much different than what he was used to after being away for 3 years but he couldn't be happier. This was what he'd been imagining in his cot for the last 3 years; his Livvie and his baby girl.

Amelia was everything he could have ever hoped for. His baby girl looked like a doll with her mother's large round eyes. She stared at him with a wondrous gaze and sneaky smile upon her face. He smiled back, wiggling his eyebrows on occasion noticing that it made her laugh.

Olivia simply observed and cleared up the table after dinner. There were no words to describe what she was feeling other than deja vu, in fact, that's exactly what this was. She had seen the two of them in dreams many a times. She'd seen Amelia smile and gaze at her father like she right now. Her heart nearly stopped as the little girl crawled across her chair and into Fitz's lap effortlessly.

The father and daughter interactions were completely and totally seamless. It tugged at her heart strings and suddenly she felt as if she were intruding on a private moment. Fitz was softly stroking the curls at front of her head while Amelia continued to hold his face in her hands.

Sucking the tears back into her eyes, Olivia quietly stepped out of kitchen and walked towards the bedroom. She shut the door and collapsed on the bed. Her tears soaked the duvet as reality hit her like a speeding train. This was it; the man she loved, the man she had made a baby with was here. He was home, playing with their daughter like she had always imagined in the room next door.

He hadn't died like she had been warned there was a chance of. He had come home. He had come back to her.

**XXXXX**

"Bed." Olivia said, interrupting Amelia and Fitz's cuddling session on the couch as they watched cartoons on Netflix.

"Mama!" Amelia whined, not wanting to part from her dad and newly best friend.

"It's your bedtime now." Olivia knew she had to be stern with stuff like this otherwise the little girl would weasel her way out of anything.

"Ok." Amalia frowned, sliding out of her father's lap and got to her feet. She toddled into her room and Olivia followed her in, commencing their bedroom routine. Fitz watched from the door as Olivia changed Amelia into her pj's, moisturized and styled her curls into two braid, and moved to the washroom. It was there with the help of a stool Amelia washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"Done!" Amelia clapped her hands and gleefully ran to her father. She looked up at him with wide eyes, looking for praise.

Instead, he picked her up, hugging her as tight as he could without crushing her tiny frame.

"I go bed now." She said to him.

"Goodnight princess." He smiled, stroking her hair once again.

"Night daddy." She gave him a big smooch before he let her down. The little girl ran to Olivia, wrapping her arms around her mothers legs. "Night mommy."

"Night sweetpea." Olivia walked the little girl to bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you."

"Love you too mommy." The little girl said before turning on her side and drifting off to sleep. Olivia watched her for a few more minutes before closing the door, leaving her and Fitz alone for the first time.

She found him in her bedroom, gazing at photo's of Amelia on the wall. With his back turned to her she quickly jumped into her own pyjama's; a burgundy USC t-shirt and black cotton shorts.

He turned to her with a boyish smile and watery eyes. "She has my eyes."

His voice was shaky and nervous, as was he. She could only imagine this must be a crazy adjustment for him, so she responded in the only way she knew how.

"She has your eyes."

"I missed so much. Her first steps, her first word, I missed everything."

She took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips. "You'll be here for her first day of school. You'll be here for her 3rd birthday; one she might actually remember. You'll be here for when she loses her first tooth. When writes her first test. When she makes her first friend."

"She's so beautiful Livvie..." He took hold of her face, pulling her into him. "Just like her mommy."

She blushed looking to her feet bashfully.

"God I've missed you." His forehead pressed against her and for a moment he just breathed. He breathed her in, allowing her presence to consume him entire. "I've missed you so fucking much Liv."

"I've missed you too." Her voice cracked halfway through her sentence as a tear fell. "I missed you so much it hurt."

"Liv..."

"Please don't leave me again." She whimpered against his chest. "Please don't leave _us_ again."

The thought made him nauseous. "Never. I'm here to stay."

"You better fucking promise me Fitz." Her voice was full of conviction. "If you dare to—"

His lips were on hers and moments later her tongue was in his mouth. His hands rested softly cupping her hair while she fingered the curls at the back of his head. He'd let his curls grow out in the army which gave her more to play with. God she missed him. His tongue flicked against her own and soon they were dancing. She was moaning; he was grunting, and soon they both tumbled onto the bed, their mouthes still heavily connected.

She rolled on top of him; her thick black locks creating a vail around his head. Her fingers ran up and down his chest while his hands now rested firmly on her lower back.

"I love you so much Livvie." He said breathlessly as she pulled away. "So fucking much..."

"I love you too, I love you so much more." She spoke with tears in her eyes.

The next words that left his mouth shocked her like none other.

"Marry me."

"What?" She sat up straight, allowing him to sit forward while still remaining in his lap.

"I promised myself while I was in that hell hole that if I got out, I'd get back to you. I'd come back to California, I would track you down, I would meet our little girl and I would march you down to city hall the first chance I could."

Her mouth hung open as tears just uncontrollably fell.

"Two guys in my unit died Livvie... I thought... You were the only thing that kept me alive Liv. You and the thought of that sweet little girl next door. I looked at your picture at least twice a day."

"Which photo was it?"

"Remember the photo of us during freshman year spring break in Cancun? The one where you wore that pink bikini—"

"And I wore that I heart Cancun tube top..."

He grinned widely, stroking her cheek. "That's the one."

"Everyone warned me that you might die. Even my parents. I just... The thought of you not... And I never had the courage to say anything to you until—"

"I love you Olivia. I'm pretty sure I've always loved you. I remember you walking into kindergarten with your hair in braids and those big awful glasses. I remember thinking I'd never see anyone with eyes so big and round."

She laughed as he wiped a tear trickling down her cheek. "Shut up..."

"I loved you when you had braces. I loved you when you had acne. I loved you when every single boy was after you after puberty. I loved you after that douchebag Edison."

She was shaking in his arms, unable to speak or think for that matter.

"I love you baby. I love our little girl. All I've wanted to do for the past 3 years was come back home and make you mine. I want to build a family with you Liv." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a rose gold band with an oval cut diamond. "I wanna make you my wife."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She nodded her head softly before kissing him tenderly and sweetly. "Yes." She breathed against his lips. "Yes yes yes a million and one times yes."

He smiled, slipping the ring on her delicate little finger. The both smiled in awe at the beauty of it. The girl he loved for his entire life was now wearing his ring.

"Can we get married tomorrow?"

She nodded her head.

"Do you have a dress?"

She nodded again. It wasn't anything extravagant, but at the end of the day, she would marry him in sweatpants. It was a lace white cocktail dress with short sleeves and sweetheart neckline. "I have something. Do you have a tux?"

"I think I can rustle something up back at the apartment." He said slightly teasing. "Does Amelia have a—"

"She has more dresses than me." Liv chuckled honestly. "You know how I feel about dresses..."

"You always were a jeans, converse and t-shirt kind of girl."

"Still am." She giggled. Despite being against uniform, Liv managed to get away with her white converse at work underneath the ends of her scrub pants.

"So we're getting married tomorrow?"

"We're getting married tomorrow."

**XXXXX**

"Damn Liv." Harrison teased as they all waited outside for the judge. "I've never seen you look this good."

"Shut up." Olivia teased, bouncing her baby girl on her lap. Fitz grinned, sat beside him as he played crazy eyes with his daughter.

"You guys are honestly the cutest." Both Quinn and Abby gushed. "The cutest little family ever." Everyone watched as Fitz, Liv and Amelia seamlessly interacted together as if it had always been this way.

Stephen agreed with the nod of his head. In all the years he'd known Fitz he'd never seen his friend happier than with Olivia and his little girl.

Little Amelia giggled at her father's silly game. Her black curls were now up in a ponytail and waterfalled onto her back. She a wore a pink ballgown with long sleeves.

"We've been waiting ages!" Big Gerry growled. "I'm getting hungry and you all know I have low blood sugary."

Olivia chuckled, reaching into her purse she pulled out an Oh Henry! bar. Growing up being neighbours with the Grant's she'd grown accustomed to their family. She knew Big Gerry well enough to know he was a grouch when hungry. "Go give this to Grandpa Gerry sweetie."

Amalia nodded, slipping off Liv's lap and toddled over to her grandfather. "Here."

He smiled widely, placing a kiss on the little girl's forehead. "Thank you sweetie."

Fitz swore he'd never find a woman more perfect than the one beside him. "You're amazing you know that."

"No you're amazing." Olivia teased his lips before pecking him a few times.

"Easy there!" Eli interrupted half-joking half-serious. "That's my daughter and you're not married yet."

"We have a daughter you know." Olivia smiled at her father receiving a glare in response.

"Daddy!" Amalia cried wanting to be picked up. "Up! Up! Up!"

Fitz quickly scooped her up, "what's wrong baby?"

"Mommy pretty."

Fitz smiled. "Agreed."

A few moments later a clerk came through the courtroom doors with a file on hand. "Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope?"

Olivia shot up standing next to her fiancèe and baby. "Yes?"

"Judge Redland will see you now."

She smiled as he turned to her giddy and excited. "You ready?"

"You bet."

The process was pretty brief. The judge introduced himself, read out their file and got started. Amalia bounced up and down in Eli's arms throughout the entire ceremony. Despite being very young, everyone was sure the young toddler had a strong sense of what was going on.

After asking for any objections and seeing none, the judge happily issued their marriage license to the glee of the couple. Fitz kissed her the moment the Judge gave the go ahead. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so her feet dangled in the air. Warm tears caressed both their faces, both unsure who from.

"I love you so much." He said, slowly lowering her back down to the floor.

"I love you too... Husband."

It was then it hit him; this was his wife. Olivia Pope or now Olivia Pope-Grant was his wife. They were married. They had a darling little girl with his eyes and her curly hair. They had a little apartment which might have been two small for someone of caliaber taste but worked perfectly for the two of them.

It was warm. It was cozy.

It was home.

_He was home. _

* * *

><p><em>I've been toying with the idea of Fitz coming home from war to Olivia and decided to throw a baby in the mix! I can definitely due a follow up one shot to this story if you guys are interested. <em>

_Let me know and I hope you enjoyed! _

_Until next time! x_

Leave reviews! x


	2. Ditto

She knew he was tired, exhausted was actually more of an accurate term to describe the look upon her husband's face. He trudged into their room without a word, pulling all of his clothes off in a huff, leaving them in a heap upon the hardwood floor, before pulling on his pyjama bottoms. The next thing she felt was the sinking of the mattress as he launched himself onto their bed, nestling his head upon her breasts.

"Comfy?" She giggled as he looked at her.

"Very." He moaned as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. God he missed her pretty face all day today. He truly hated how much she worked.

"Did you finally get her down?"

"Yes." He let out a sigh of exhaustion before chuckling. "It wasn't without lots of tears, screaming and fighting."

"I did tell you what candy does to her, you never listen to me." Olivia teased, pecking the top of his head.

Fitz inhaled sharply. When Olivia warned him when it came to Amelia and candy, he simply thought she was exaggerating. After all, his baby girl was only 2 and half, how troublesome could a little sugar be? Well he found out. After temper tantrum after temper tantrum, Fitz vowed never **EVER** to allow her to eat another gummy worm ever again.

"You were right." He muttered underneath his breath.

"HA!" She laughed placing her magazine on their bedside table. If there was one thing she loved, it was being right. Olivia had given him fair warning, and being the stubborn man he was, Fitz ignored her. Now it was her time to gloat, and she would enjoy every damn second. "Nice try!"

He rolled his eyes. "Leave it."

"No!" She fired out. Pouncing on top of him, she rolled them over so now she straddled him. With his hands over top his head, she dominated him firmly. "Say it."

"I did."

"Say it again, properly."

He laughed, rolling his eyes even harder this time. This was exactly what he missed for 3 years. His best friend in the entire world. He loved the fact that despite they were married with jobs and a child, they were still able to act like those silly 16 year olds they once were.

"Damn it Livvie I already said it!"

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"Thats it!" She hissed taking her hands from his wrists, to his nipples. She then proceeded to give him the hardest purple murple she could muster which had him screaming out in pain.

"JESUS! OW! OW! OW! **OK OK OK** YOU WIN!" He cried as he flew up in her arms. Tears were nearly streaming down his face. "YOU WIN LIVVIE PLEASE STOP!"

"SAY IT!"

"YOU WERE RIGHT! YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT!" He screeched at the top of his lungs to her pleasure. She smiled devilishly before releasing her hold on his skin.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked slyly, biting her lip at the last word.

"I really hate you." He frowned, looking down at his red chest.

"You hate mommy?"

The little voice in the doorway stole both of their attention. Having been so caught up in one another, they had managed to wake up a sleeping Amelia who was now standing in the doorway. Her curly hair was in two simple braids as she wore her favourite pink nightgown. Both parents hearts sank as they heard the crack in her little voice, and watched as her eyes got wider if possible.

"No." Fitz shook his head adamantly before kissing Olivia on the cheek who was still straddling his lap. "I love your mommy very much."

Amelia didn't respond, as if she didn't believe them.

"Baby come here." Olivia beckoned.

Slowly Amelia made her way over to the bed, and with the help of Fitz, got on top of the fluffy mattress. The little girl cocooned herself in her fathers lap, still quiet as ever. "Your daddy and I were just joking baby." Olivia soothed, stroking her daughters hair as she laid beside them. "We love each other very much, just as much as we love you."

"Really?!" Amelia giggled as Olivia poked her cheek.

"Really baby." Fitz kissed her pretty daughter's forehead. "You're our little munchkin."

"I'm not a munchkin daddy!" Amelia laughed gleefully, throwing her tiny hands up. "I'm Amelia!"

Fitz shook his head, lying on his back so he could hold his baby girl above him. "No. You're a munchkin, my munchkin."

Olivia laughed as she watched the pure joy on her daughters face that came with interactions with her daddy. The two had this indescribable bond which genuinely brought tears to her eyes. Fitz was better with Amelia than she ever could have asked for.

"Daddy no!"

Quickly Olivia reached for a phone, snapping a photo of the scene before her. The pair were absolutely beautiful together and there was no way she would allow this moment to pass without capturing it. The gleam in both of their eyes made her heart swell with joy. "You two are pretty cute." Olivia smirked, placing her phone away.

"I'm cuter." Amelia stated in a huff as Fitz placed her on her back. She wiggled until her back was pressed against Fitz's side as she now looked at her mother. Before Amelia even opened her mouth, Liv knew exactly what the little girl was going to say.

"Mommy—"

"No Emi."

"Pwease..." She pouted her lips as far as they would go, and pushed her eyes as wide as they would go. Olivia swore the little girl knew just how irresistible she was when she did that. "Pwease Mama..."

"Oh c'mon Livvie." Fitz shrugged, throwing on a t-shirt before getting comfortable on his side of the bed.

Olivia hated being put in this position between the two people she loved the most. There was absolutely no way she could say no to both of them. With a groan she ran her fingers through her hair, "ugh fine! But you sleep in your own bed tomorrow!"

"Yay!" The little girl screeched, the sugar in her system still evident, as she jumped in bed between her mother and father. She snuggled into Olivia and pressed her little head against Fitz's chest just as her mother slept. As Olivia turned off the bedside lamp she smiled contently, at her little family snuggled up in her queen sized bed. Those two were all she ever wanted in the world and more.

And together they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**XXXXX**

She woke up to a light tapping on her arm. The room was still dark, meaning it was still night. She opened her eyes to make out Fitz tapping her with cheesy smile. "What?" She whispered, slightly annoyed having been woken out of her sleep.

"I have to ask you something."

"What is it Fitz..."

"Are we ever gonna..."

"Huh?" She could tell he was doing that stupid wriggle of his eyebrows he did when he was trying to be inappropriate in the most appropriate way. "Did you really wake me up, with our daughter sleeping between us, to ask if we're going to have sex again?"

He chuckled as he heard the giggle beneath the irritation in her voice. That was one of the things he absolutely adored about her. No matter how stupid he was, or how badly he irritated her, she could never ever hide her love for him. He could hear it in her voice. He could see it in her smile. He could feel it in the way her gaze. She loved him, and he loved her.

"Well you make me sound like an idiot when you say it like that..."

"You are an idiot." She mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

"I will. Just answer the question."

Olivia's menstrual cycle prevented them from having sex on their wedding night. So instead the couple just spent the entire weekend catching up and reminiscing, basically falling in love with one another all over again. She told him of her pregnancy, and Amelia's birth. He told her of the war, and his roommate Berkley. They spent the entire weekend in bed at the hotel their parents had arranged for them cooped up in bed, talking from dusk till dawn again and again. Little Amelia spent the weekend with her nan and papa, loving every minute.

But when the weekend was up, reality set in. Olivia had work. Fitz had to get his life back together. And well, they had little girl to raise. So to say their sexual relationship had taken a bit of a back seat would have been an understatement. Of course it was great to have, hold and kiss one another, but truth be told they were both craving more with each and everyday. They hadn't been intimate with one another with the exception of Amelia's conception, and both were desperate for a physical reunion.

"Fitz leave me alone." She laughed softly, swatting him away.

"Just a yes or a no Liv, that's all I need, and I'll let you go back to bed I swear."

"Promise?"

"Promise?"

"Yes." She muttered. "Now goodnight." She didn't need to have her eyes open, she could feel him grinning from ear to ear like a cheshire cat.

**XXXXX**

"Patty cake, bakers man!" Amelia squealed in her stool. "Bake me a cake as fast as you can!"

"You heard her." Olivia teased, slyly pinching Fitz's bum while Amelia wasn't looking. "Hurry up with those pancakes."

He growled at Olivia playfully, lunging to teasingly chomp at her fingers. He then turned his attention back to the stove where he flipped 3 large pancakes with ease. Olivia was giving him lessons on just how she perfected her pancakes and he was getting better with each Monday. Every Monday as a new family tradition, pancakes were for breakfast, a little way to make Mornings a little brighter for everyone.

"Hurry daddy hurry!" Amelia fussed.

"Patience baby." Olivia giggled, pressing a kiss to her daughters head. She then swiftly made her way into the bathroom and got ready for work.

After a quick shower and moisturization of her skin, Olivia slipped into her pink scrubs. She swiped of a few coats of black mascara, applied some lip balm and brushed her eyebrows into place. Running her hands through her newly straightened hair, she grabbed a brush and pony before slicking it up into a nice high ponytail.

Her entrance back into the kitchen couldn't have been better timed as Fitz placed the final pancake at their cute and small glass dining table fit for 4. "Breakfast is served." He grinned.

"Mhm... CHOCOLATE!" Amelia cried out as she took her first bite.

"Chocolate?!" Olivia scowled from across the table. "_**FITZ?!**_"

He frowned. "What's wrong with chocolate? I thought I'd change things up."

"Sugar... At 7am. Great job. She'll be bouncing off the couch in 20 minutes."

"Oh crap." He said underneath his breath. It was as if the fact that sugar was present in chocolate had completely escaped his mind. "I'm sorry Liv."

"Don't say sorry to me, I'm going to work." She threw up her hands, got up from the table and wrapped her pancake in cling fling. "And I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon."

Amelia flew out of her chair, running over to Olivia to give her mommy a big hug. She smiled as Liv's strong arms lifted her up in the arm. "Bye mama. Love you to the moon and back."

"I love you too pumpkin." It hurt her each day to leave her little girl, but it hurt less knowing she would be with her Daddy every minute.

Taking time for himself, and to bond with his little girl Fitz opted to take a year off after coming back, to readjust to real life. Although being a househusband was harder than it seemed. Keeping up with Amelia's never ending energy was a struggle, but it was a struggle he would gladly endure and cherished tremendously.

Fitz walked over to his wife, kissing her lips softly as she held their baby. "I love you."

"Ditto." She blushed as Amelia crawled into her fathers arms. "I'll see you two later my loves, and please something other than frozen food for dinner Fitz!"

"No promises!" He yelled after her with a chuckle. "God he loved that woman.

**XXXXX**

"Oh god!" Tamara chuckled as Olivia filled her in on the comedy that was her sex life. The two nurses were in the lounge having found a 5 minute break before attending to set of new patients.

"I mean... I'm trying to play it cool and all, I'm trying to be ladylike Tam. I really am. But sometimes he just makes it so hard... Like today when Amelia was sleeping I crept in on his shower. Tam his body... It's more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

"This is too funny. You two have a baby and yet, you have absolutely no sexual experience with each other at all. And you're married!"

"We kinda did it the wrong way round huh?"

"Just kinda..."

"Anyway. He kissed me this morning. He was in his towel all wet from the shower and I just melted." Olivia moaned at the thought. "I nearly dragged him back in there until I heard Amelia's little feet against the floor in the living room."

Tamara smiled. She simply adored the little girl. "And how does Fitz feel?"

"He asked me last night if we were ever going to have sex again as a joke." Liv chuckled. "But I can't help but actually wonder if we'll ever get the chance to."

"Of course you will. It will happen when the time is right. But use condoms this time, Amelia doesn't need another brother or sister yet." Tamara smiled. "I gotta go tho, I'll catch you at lunch!"

Olivia chuckled as her friend left, her words still ringing. A large part of her knew that she and Fitz were not in any position to have another baby. Fitz was attending counselling twice a week; once on his one and once with them as a family. It was rough at first, but she could tell it was doing him a world of good. He needed someone to talk to about all the horrors he experienced, and he certainly didn't want to frighten the love of his life. But, she did want another baby. In fact, she wanted two more. Two little boys who resembled Fitz as Amelia was practically her twin.

Rubbing her stomach slightly, she simply allowed herself to imagine having another baby. Amelia would be thrilled. Eli and Maya would probably have heart attacks and Big Jerry well, he was a wildcard. All Olivia knew was she wanted a bigger family.

But first, she wanted to have sex with her husband.

**XXXXX**

She smiled as they scent of real food filled her nostrils. Kicking off her white shoes, Olivia slipped into her slippers and headed into the kitchen to find her little family. Little Amelia was lying on the kitchen island counter colouring in a picture from her newest colouring book, whist Fitz was stirring pasta sauce.

"What's this?" She asked. First she kissed her little girl on the forehead before moving to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him from behind like he loved to do to, and kissed his nape.

"Dinner." He replied. "You said no frozen food."

"I did." She smiled as he turned around to cup her face.

"You did."

Looking up from her completed drawing, Amelia saw her parents making soft googley eyes at one another. One word and one word only came to mind which she opted to shout out. "KISS!"

Fitz chuckled, turning his head to face his daughter. "And what do you know about kissing little missy?"

Amelia blushed, knowing she had said far too much. Her tanned skin, the colour of sand burnt up with embarrassment as she giggled cutely. "KISS!" She chuckled again. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss mama daddy!"

"Mhm." Olivia pulled the collar of his shirt, pulling her husband into her. As he wrapped his arms around her body she pulled his head down to her eye level. "You heard her."

"KISS MAMA DADDY! Amelia was practically bouncing off the counter.

Giving his daughter a sly and knowing look he softly pressed his lips against his wife's. They were soft like always, and she teased her lips in between hers, kissing him back with the same passion he felt. Before they got carried away Olivia opted to pull away with their little girl staring right at them.

They both watched Amelia, awaiting her reaction.

"Yuck." She frowned sticking out her tongue. "Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!"

"YUCK?!" Fitz growled, grabbing her off the counter to which she squealed in delight. There was nothing more that made Amelia happy than being held in the arms of her loving parents. "You were the one who told us too!"

"It was yucky." Amelia giggled mischievously. "Mama you kissed Daddy on the lips."

"I sure did." Olivia grinned. "Got a problem?"

"That means you have cooties!" Amelia shook her head from side to side. "Yucky..."

Fitz chuckled. He would gladly cherish the days when kisses from boys meant cooties and were yucky. He would long onto these moments and never let them go.

"Yucky huh?" Olivia took a step closer so she was now inches from her daughter's face.

"You're yucky mama!" Amelia blurted out with a giggle.

"I'm yucky..." Olivia pretended to stroke her chin as if she were in deep, intelligent and complex thought. "So if I kiss you, will that make you yucky?"

Fitz grinned, liking where she was going with this. "I think so. I think in fact, if we both kiss her, she'll be extra yucky. More yucky than anyone in the entire world..."

Amelia gasped, her pearly eyes widening with each word leaving her father's mouth. "In the entire world?!"

"Yup." Fitz nodded his head. "Even a bath won't help."

Before Amelia could respond Olivia launched at her, smothering her in mountains of kisses. Fitz soon joined in on the fun as he attacked the other side of her face, kissing her all over.

"NO!" Amelia cried and laughed at the same time. With her little hands she tried to push them away but it failed miserably. Communicating telepathically after a few minutes of torture, Olivia and Fitz eased up on their little girl.

"That outta do it." Liv smirked, wiping her lips making a smacking sound.

Amelia who was clearly not the happiest camper, wiggled in Fitz's arms until he placed her on her feet on the ground. "I'm going to my room." Amelia sassed with folded arms.

Both Olivia and Fitz laughed at how absolutely adorable the little girl looked in this very moment. She had yet to further resemble Olivia any better. "Okay." Fitz shrugged. "Bye."

"Cya." Liv joined in. "No dinner or dessert for you."

Amelia's mouth dropped out and she began to wail in despair. "Dessert?! What dessert?!"

"Ice cream." Fitz replied, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. "With sprinkles."

"SPRINKLES?! Never mind." Amelia rushed to her her mothers feet. "Love you mama, love you daddy." She giggled before skipping off to the living room with her book in hand.

Giving him a knowing look Olivia chuckled, shaking her head. "You realize we just bullied our daughter, right?"

"She loved it." He kissed her lips sweetly. "Right?"

"I think so." Olivia blushed, running her fingers across his chest. "Thanks for making dinner."

"Don't thank me until you've tasted it first." He teased.

She couldn't believe how fast they had fallen back into their familiar friendship. It was all smiles all the times. And with Amelia in the mix, Liv was sure their relationship would change drastically, after all they were parents now. But they managed to maintain their silly and fun friendship with the addition of warm kisses, longing looks, whispers of adoration and sweet cuddles at the end of the night. Their romantic relationship was too sweet and a part of Liv felt like they were courting despite being married.

"I can't believe you cooked..."

"Well I gotta keep my woman happy."

She batted her long, thick, black lashes at him teasingly. "Ouu, and am I your woman?"

He shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"You're my _wife_."

**XXXXX**

He crawled into bed next to her after successfully putting Amelia down for bed. They'd worked out a routine, Olivia got her ready in the morning, and Fitz put her down for bed.

"37 minutes." Olivia smiled. "You're getting better."

"It's easier when she doesn't have sugar." Placing his hand on her soft and flat tummy he smiled up at his remarkably beautiful wife. "Hi you."

"Hi." She blushed at the mysterious look he was giving her. She couldn't quite place it, but there was a certain glimmer in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"All weird..."

"Weird?" He rolled over so he was now hovering overtop her. She immediately inhaled sharply, her nipples tightening instantly. "How am I being weird?" He titled his head down and pecked her lips.

"I don't know." She mumbled incoherently. God he was simply looking down on her and she was already losing her mind. As he tilted his head down a second time she expected to feel the softness of his lips on hers. But when she felt his lips against the skin of her neck, she moaned louder than he'd expected.

He pulled back, smug, aroused and slightly curious. "How long has it been?"

She answered softly, stroking his curly brown hair. "Amelia." Olivia didn't know what he could think of that, but she couldn't imagine having sex with anyone else after having him. She knew that no one on the face of the earth would be able to do the things he did to her. No one on the face of the earth would be able to make her feel the way he did. "When... When was the last time for you?" Her voice was shaky with nerves as she asked.

"Amelia." He smiled breathlessly with a smile. There was no way he could ever have sex with anyone else, not after he'd experienced earth shattering love making with a woman he loved since kindergarten.

She blushed, beaming up at him. Her heart soared knowing the last time he had sex, they lasted time he had been inside a woman, was with her. It meant even more knowing that it was that night the two of them made their precious baby girl.

"I love you Livvie." He pressed his forehead against hers. "You and that little rascal are all I have, and you're all I ever want. I'm all yours, always."

"Ditto." She whispered in his ear before placing a soft kiss there. Biting her lip she watched as they turned bright red like cherry tomatoes.

"Do you love me baby?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone." She admitted honestly. "I can't breathe without you Fitz... Now that you're here I feel like... like..."

"Life can finally start." He grinned cutting her off. "Life with the woman I love, and my daughter I adore." He watched as she simply looked up at him with nothing but pure happiness in her eyes. "You're so fucking perfect Liv."

"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered. Although she knew logically, he was done with the military, it was still a lingering fear in her mind. After all she had gone through her pregnancy and raising Amelia for almost 3 years on her own.

"Never." He promised, sitting up but still nestled in between her legs, so he softly stroked her thighs.

"Hm..." Her voice drifted off softly as she allowed the feeling of his hands on her skin to overtake her.

"Livvie?" He asked, his voice quaking with lust and desire.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I taste you?" He asked with a certain shyness which nearly caused her to die of ecstasy. She couldn't understand how he could be so unbelievably sexy and yet so sweet and cute at the same time.

"Fitz I—"

"Please." He kissed her knee.

Oral sex was never something she'd experienced, but she wanted it with him. She wanted the moon and the stars with him. She wanted everything in the universe with him.

She nodded softly, opening her legs further for him. He acknowledged her gesture permission, reaching up her silk black nightdress and pulled down her panties. He pulled them down till they reached her knees then disposed of them completely, tossing them across the room.

She suddenly felt the need to speak up on her lack of experience. "Fitz no one's ever done this to me."

"Livvie shut that beautiful mouth." He commanded her.

She was soaked, more aroused and ready for him than any woman he'd ever seen. His Livvie was soft, warm and needing for his touch, and he would give it to her. He would always give it to her.

Her legs shook around his head as he feasted on her sensitive flesh. She was the sweetest woman he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting, and he would take full advantage of this each and every day. He flicked his touch against her swollen nub and groaned as her desperate moans filled the room. Her hungry fingers were in his hair as she pulled and tugged at his curls.

"God baby..." She whimpered as he continued to make her world shake.

Her eyes closed shut, her mouth hanging open. She nearly shot out of her skin as she felt him push two of his thick fingers inside of her. Fitz grinned happily against her soaked warmth as she began to quiver around him. He knew she was on the verge of breaking apart when her breathing became ragged, short and shallow. She came moments later, stuttering his name amongst other incoherent noises. He continued to suck at her through her orgasm, only crawling up her body after he was sure her orgasm had subsided.

"Hi." He breathed, pushing a strand of hair off her face.

"Hi." She whispered, smiling harder than she'd ever in her life.

"I love you."

"No, I love you."

* * *

><p><em>I promised a follow up one-shot to this story. I absolutely loved the amazing response to this story so thank you as always for reading. Please leave reviews. I would be more than glad to write another one-shot with a maybe pregnant Liv? Let me know what you think! <em>

_Until next time! x_


End file.
